Cause We Made It This Far For Better or Worse
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: AU 2x27; Addison finds Meredith's panties and calls Mark to comfort her, but instead of making him go back to New York, she asks him to stay. Goes all the way up to the present season. Pure Maddison.
1. Full Circle

**Hey lovlies,**

**I apologize for being away so long; real life and school have gotten in the way. So, to compensate, I'm posting a new Maddison story. It's completely AU starting when Addison finds Meredith's panties. This is actually based on a series of role play notes I've been doing, because yeah, I role play on Facebook. It's pretty cool, you guys should check it out. Anywho, please enjoy this Maddison cuteness and I promise I'll try and find time to update this story as well as my other stories. You guys are AWESOME for sticking with me.**

**Happy Reading **

**Xx**

Black. Black panties are what she finds in her husband's coat pocket. Holding them up and examining them, she instantly deduces that these panties, are not her panties. First off all, they're cheap cotton panties; Addison Forbes Montgomery does NOT do cheap cotton panties. Then, they're a little bit too small. Staring at those goddamned panties, the redheaded neonatal surgeon is all too painfully aware of who these panties belong to:

Meredith fucking Grey.

Her husband slept with Meredith Grey; but when?

Instantly, like a ton of bricks, she knows when: the fucking hospital prom. Her mind instantly flashes back to that night; Derek excused himself to go and "check on a patient", but a few moments before that, Meredith excused herself for some reason.

She feels like an idiot now, for ever believing that things could change for she and Derek.

Sitting there holding those god awful panties, she comes up with an idea of revenge.

She washes the panties, dries them and then neatly folds them up. She places them into a ziplock bag, putting them in her purse. At work that morning, while no one else is around, she pins the panties to the lost and found board on the surgical floor; she then asks Richard for the day off, which she spends it drinking her sorrows away.

In the loneliness of her hotel room, she does the one thing she knows how to in order to ease her pain:

She calls Mark Sloan.

She's just finished having incredible shower sex with Mark when there's a knock on the door of the hotel. Walking towards it, she expects to see someone from room service, but people plan and God laughs. It's not room service, it's Derek.

Walking into the hotel room, Derek sits on the side of the bed next to her, in which they both mutually agree that their marriage is over. Just as Derek is apologizing for Addison finding Meredith's panties, a half naked Mark appears.

"Oh, well, this is awkward" Mark says, just as Derek stands up to leave

"I feel much better now" he says, taking a sip of Addison's champagne before walking out the door.

Later that night as she lay tangled up in the bed sheets with Mark, she asks him a question;

"Do you think, if I'd stayed in New York and had the baby, that things would be different?"

Mark is completely caught off guard by this question and doesn't really know how to respond.

"I don't know Red" he says with a sigh, reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck "Where's this coming from Addison?" he asks

"I just, I've been doing a lot of thinking and, Derek didn't want me. He hasn't wanted me in, a long time Mark. I wanted that baby Mark, I did but, I was scared and I still wanted Derek to love me and…I'm sorry Mark, forgive me?" she asks, sitting up to look at him

"Yeah Red, I forgive you" Mark says smiling at her

"Mark, I want you to stay in Seattle for a while, because I'm gonna need somebody to make sure I go to work and don't spend my days in my hotel drinking myself into a frenzy" Addison says with a tearful laugh.

In this moment, all of the craziness that they've done to one another goes out the window and he agrees to stay.

His stay ends up being permanent, with Richard Webber offering him a job at Seattle Grace as head of their Plastic Surgery and Burn Units. Derek of course, is not to pleased with this news.

"He works here now?" He says incredulously to Addison one morning as she stands in line at the coffee cart

"If you mean he as in Mark, then yes Derek, he works here" she simply replies, just as Mark is walking towards them.

"Oh wow, look at you" Addison says with a grin playfully looking Mark over

"Yep; got my official Seattle Grace badge and lab coat" Mark says proudly, leaning in to give Addison a kiss

"Wait, he's your boyfriend now?" Derek asks

"Yes Derek, Mark is my boyfriend"

"Addison, we're not even divorced yet"

"You're dating Meredith"

"That's different"

"You're cheating still"

"But it's not with my best friend that's what makes it different"

"Oh come on Derek! You can't possibly be mad"

"I am Addison! He was my best friend"

"You did this Derek!"

"Oh I did not-"

"You did! You couldn't be bothered to come home and-"

"And so you screwed my best friend!"

"Oh come on Derek! Don't put this all on me and Mark! You did this to yourself! Always putting everything else before our marriage! Everything came before our marriage! I wanted to have kids and you said to wait, hell I gave you-"

But Mark stops her, pulling her away.

"Let it go Addison, he doesn't deserve to know" Mark says trying to lead her away from Derek.

"That's right, go ahead Mark, be the noble little boyfriend now, because we all know it isn't going to last. You'll just end up cheating on her" Derek says shaking his head the pair of them.

"Okay you know what Shepherd, you're an ass, you know that?! You had everything; the wife, the career, the job everybody wanted to be you and you took it for granted. Did you know she was pregnant, with my kid back in New York? Did you know that she got pregnant with your kid too? Oh that's right, you didn't know, because the night your wife was miscarrying you said, what was it you told the nurse? Oh yeah, that's right 'I'll deal with my wife's over dramatic antics later' You weren't there so she called me. I had to come over and clean up all of that blood. I was the one who took her to the ER. I held her while she cried, that was me not you! I had a chance to be happy with her, but she cared so goddamned much about making it work with you that she aborted my kid and came here to try and work things out with you. What did Derek the jackass do? You paraded an intern around in her face! You told her on Christmas that you still loved Meredith even though you chose her. That's not what a good husband does! You left Addison, you neglected this smart, beautiful, funny, caring-"

"Mark, Mark stop. Just let it go" Addison says to him grabbing his hands

"No Addison! He-"

"Mark stop it! He knows. He knows, let's just go. Okay, let's just get out of here" Addison says leading him away from Derek, but looking back at the shock look on her soon to be ex husband's face.

Things were definitely over between them.


	2. When I First Saw You

**a/n: The next 2 Chapters are basically flashbacks. The end.**

Fall, 1990.

It's his first day at Columbia. He's going to become a surgeon. He'd proved his father wrong. He /was/ going to make something of himself. He was doing this for himself. He graduated from Yale with a degree in Biology, Pre Med. He'd passed his MCAT and got into Columbia, one of the country's top medical schools. He reconnected with Derek Shepherd, his old childhood friend from /before/ the money. He's met a few other interesting people, Derek's sister Nancy, this guy Sam Bennett, he's a bit awkward looking to Mark. He met this nice looking, but overly nerdy looking girl, Naomi Jones. He thinks he's met his match when it comes down to women in Archer Montgomery.

He hears that there's another Montgomery sibling, but she's not all snobby like Archer, plus, he's been hearing talk about this hot looking redhead who started today. He's never actually /been/ with a redhead before so, he wonders what that would be like.

Its during their gross anatomy class when he meets her. He doesn't exactly /notice/ her, because she's in goggles and a lab coat so, she looks like everyone else in class. It isn't

until they've finished with their first cadaver that he actually /notices/ her. She pulls off her lab coat, which reveals rather flashy designer clothes. Snob, he automatically thinks. Once she pulls off her cap and goggles, which reveal the most beautiful pair of ocean green colored eyes he's ever seen, along with this rich, crimson blood red colored hair and, he's smitten.

"Hot isn't she?" He hears Derek say

"Oh yeah, she is /totally/ hot" Sam Bennett replies

"She's mine" Mark calls out, causing Derek and Sam to stare at him

"Okay you think she's going to go for a guy like you?" Sam smirks

"Oh and she'll date some nerd like you?" Mark shoots back

"You're a manwhore and, girls like her, /don't/ do manwhores" Derek tells his best friend

"Oh there are so many things I could /do/ to her and with her. You can only imagine" Mark mutters as they leave class, his eyes following the redhead as she ironically goes into the same class as him.

They're in Biochem, and their teacher and rambling on about something or another, but all he could see was Red, a beautiful redheaded young woman sitting in front of him. She smelled good…ah, Chanel No. 5, he thought to himself as he caught a whiff of her perfume. Her back was turned to him as she effortlessly rambled off answers to their med school instructor. Her voice was simply captivating, he had to know who was the beautiful redhead know knew so damn much about what was going on in class...

"Mr. Shepherd, /Mr. Sloan/, are you two paying attention or are you too busy eyeing Ms. Montgomery?" their instructor asked, causing Addison to turn around in her seat

"Uh sorry Professor Tompkins" Mark replied, flashing Addison a wide grin as she rolled her eyes at him in disgust.

"I can't believe your friends with…ugh, that" she said to Derek Shepherd before turning around in her seat.

By this point, Mark is smitten. He leans forward in his seat and gives her a nickname that will inadvertently stick with her for years to come.

"You know, I've seen plenty of women in my day, but /none/ of them pull of being a redhead as you do, Red"

Turning around to face him, Addison gives her future husband an eye roll and a reply of

"Rule number one, my /name/, is /Addison/. Rule number Two, /don't/, call me Red" she tells him

"Whatever you say, Red" Mark says with a smirk


	3. The End is the Beginning is the End

Columbia Medical School-Fall 1990

He saw her first. He was sitting in biochemistry when she walked in. Those eyes that hair, damn, he thought to himself, she is fucking gorgeous. Luckily for him, she sat in front of him and, for the first time in Mark Everett Sloan's life, something happened: his heart started beating faster, he started sweating, his tongue seemed to be glued to the roof of his mouth. It was so bad, he couldn't even swallow his saliva-he had none. This mysterious redhead had made Mark Sloan, manwhore of all the man whores, swoon.

He tried his best to impress her, she wasn't impressed to say the least. How could she NOT be impressed with him? He was Mark Sloan for Christ's sake! He later learned who she was: Addison Forbes Montgomery, younger sister of Archer Montgomery, who was almost as equal of a manwhore as he was. Best Friend of Naomi Jones, who was dating that Sam Bennett guy. She was smart, annoyingly smart. She had more money that God himself. He did all he could to get her to notice him but, since he was mostly known for his manwhore like ways, the redhead had no interest in him.

He purposefully treated Addison crappy during med school. He couldn't pretend to like her and befriends with her, when the truth was that he was in love with her.

She did however, have an interest in his best friend, Derek. She was so smitten with Derek that they started dating and married the summer before they started their surgical internships at Mt. Sinai did his best friend duties and stood in as Derek's best man at their wedding; even helping him to pick out the ring, because Derek was too damn stupid to know what kind of ring Addison wanted (a 4 karat princess style gold ring). He even gave a "meaningful" toast at the reception; his tone was dripping with false hope and wishes of success. The truth was, he secretly hoping that the marriage would crash and burn. He pulled Kara Westry, one of Addison's bridesmaids into a corner and screwed her senseless as Derek and Addison took their first dance.

Derek and Addison were the golden couple for many years, with Mark being their tag along, or as Derek and Addison referred to him, their child. He spent the next ten years dutifully by their side, merely becoming 1/3 of Manhattan's hottest medical trio. He played both sides of the fence in they marriage, taking both Addison and Derek's side whenever they fought; in the end he always insisted that they kiss and make up because they were 'Addison-and-Derek'; he hated that fucking nickname and wanted to punch whomever had started it in the goddamned nuts. Over the course of Derek and Addison's marriage, Addison became just as much Mark's best friend as Derek was, despite knowing the latter longer.

During the last few years of their marriage, things started to fall apart, and Mark, being the diligent best friend he was, picked up the slack.

It started off as a one time thing from Derek,

"Hey man, listen I need you to do me a favor, I can't make it to dinner tonight with Addison, think you can fill in for me? Take her wherever she wants, let her drink, but don't let her get too drunk, can't have you taking advantage of my wife" Derek said laughing.

When he arrived at the brownstone, using his spare key, he found the redhead sitting on the couch, dressed impeccably as usual, expecting to see her husband, but what she got was his best friend. Derek would never know the look of hurt and disappointment in his wife's eyes upon seeing her husband's best friend.

"Derek sends his regards" Mark said lamely once he saw she was about to cry

"He got held up in-"

"Surgery, I know" the redhead said finishing his sentence. Apparently, this sort of thing was a frequent happening in the Montgomery-Shepherd home, with Derek choosing work over his wife.

Soon, Mark became a permanent fixture in Addison's life, often coming over to the brownstone and eating her attempted cooking and having a glass or two of scotch with her while she cried over her husband. As time progressed, Mark's initial feelings he'd had when he first met Addison began to show. It started with simple gestures that were not a request from Derek, He did things just to cheer her up. Like flowers and a card just to let her know someone cared. A nurse always had a cup of juju on hand whenever she lost a patient, being told that the juju was from her husband. But the redhead knew better, the small kind acts were from Derek's supposed manwhore best friend, which genuinely surprised her because she didn't think Mark Sloan did nice sweet gestures.

Over the course of time, Mark and Addison began to fall in love with each other and couldn't keep their feelings at bay. He tried but, he couldn't anymore and lust took over. He enjoyed the thrill of sneaking around with her, getting to call her 'his' in secret while he did thing to her body her husband couldn't and wouldn't do. It was blissful, perfect...until Karma came in and bent him over and raped him like a little bitch; they were caught, by Derek. He took a perverse pleasure in making her body sing, just for him because he /knew/ that Derek wasn't "hitting it" right. He enjoyed the way she whimpered and moaned his name as she rode him. He felt deeply satisfied when he came inside of her, her nails leaving their marks on his back while his neck full of hickies was evidential proof of their liaison.

Derek eventually left Addison, quitting his job and moving to Seattle, taking a position as head of Neurosurgery. Mark and Addison however, tried giving their relationship a real shot, with the redhead moving into Mark's apartment. Needless to say, it didn't work out. The biggest reason being that neither of them were willing to admit just how much they were in love with one another. Instead of admitting this, Mark slept with other women, while Addison foolishly held onto her marriage.

Then, there was the pregnancy. Mark was so thrilled, going out and buying a Yankees onesie and a calendar and marking the impending due date of their child. Addison however, couldn't get rid of it fast enough. She didn't talk to Mark about it. She told him she was pregnant, but didn't talk to him any further about what their plan was. She simply went to an abortion clinic, had the abortion, came back to Mark's apartment, packed her things and left for Seattle. Mark was distraught, spending the next few months drinking and sleeping away his pain of losing his chance at a family...


	4. I Think I Wanna Marry You Part I

**a/n: sorry for the long wait, finals have started. I have 2 more left and then I can focus on updating these fanfics. If you get bored with waiting, go check out some of my other fics and leave me feedback on what you'd like to see happen. Oh and I posted a new Maddison one shot, check that out too. **

**Love you guys for sticking with me**

**Xx**

It's been less than 6 months since he came to Seattle and saved her life. Well, not that her life was in actual physical danger but, he saved her from herself. When she found Meredith Grey's panties in her then husband's coat pocket, she was sure to drink herself into a depression; but, she called Mark instead. Sure, they have fights and arguments about the most /ridiculous/ stuff, so do all couples. They make up for it by having intense passionate sex. He isn't perfect; he forgets to put the seat down sometimes, he still makes /highly/ in appropriate sexual comments to her, and sometimes to the nurses, and Callie; he's even tried hitting on Bailey, and Meredith. However, she knows that being highly inappropriate is in his nature. She can't explain it, it just is.

They live together now. She got an apartment in the same building as Callie, however, it wasn't up to her ridiculous standards so, she had to actually /buy/ her apartment and have it renovated to /her/ satisfaction. Buying her apartment actually meant buying /2/ apartments and combining them so that everything was larger than normal. Mark thought it was ridiculous but, he knew better than to argue with her.

Nearly every woman in the hospital hates her, not because of the Meredith and Derek thing but, because she has single handedly turned /Mark Sloan/ into an actual boyfriend. They drive in to work together, unless one of them has an emergency. They share a kiss and agree to meet for lunch before going to round on their patients. She makes it her business to try and watch at least /one/ of his surgeries. He makes sure that an intern has a cup of juju waiting for her whenever she loses a patient. They somehow /always/ tend to get caught having sex in an on call room almost every week. Life for them isn't exactly perfect, but it's pretty damn close.

She has a long day that day filled with delivering babies, yelling at interns, performing surgeries and doing paperwork. She's taking a nap, which for Addison isn't exactly a nap. It could actually be called an anxiety nap, in which she doesn't actually sleep, her mind just sort of unwinds, thinking back on everything that happened that day. She's startled out of her nap by a knock at her office door.  
"Hey, sorry, didn't mean to wake you" Mark says opening the door to her office a smidge to reveal Chinese food and a bottle of wine. It's after 6 and she's had a long day and, she got 1 more surgery to perform before she goes home.  
"No, no, it's fine" she says tiredly, sitting up on the couch allowing Mark room to sit down.  
"You're a good boyfriend, you brought food" the redhead says with a smile, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.  
"I like to think I'm a /great/ boyfriend" Mark mutters pulling her onto his lap.  
"Yeah, you are. You're a great boyfriend, and I love you" Addison says softly  
"I love you too Red"  
They sit and eat their Chinese food in a comfortable silence, well, Addison eats and look over pre op notes while Mark sits there awkwardly.  
"Mark, what's wrong?" she asks in between bites of her orange chicken.  
He sighs heavily, scratching at the back of his neck for a moment.  
"Mark, what's going on?" she asks more softly  
He sighs heavily, reaching into his pocket.  
"Okay so, I've never exactly, done this before but…" he pauses, pulling out a small box and placing it on the table, making Addison's eyes widen, just a bit.  
"Mark, is that-"  
"Just, lemme finish Addie. So, I've never exactly, ya know, done this type of thing but, I've never actually /been/ in love either but, you're different…I know that when Shep proposed he went all out and it was elaborate and what not. I don't have any of that planned, I've just got Chinese and wine and the moment just seemed so, right I guess so, you wanna get married Red?" he says with a sort of grin.  
She sits there, speechless for a few moments staring at the box sitting on the table, and then back up at Mark, whose face seems to be growing disappointed.  
"Forget I even asked" he mutters reaching for the ring  
"No! No! No! Mark, I…I just, wasn't expecting you to, propose, that's all" she says quietly  
"This is the part where you gently let me down, right?"  
"No" she says softly, reaching forward to grab the ring  
"This is the part where I say yes" she says with a grin  
"Yeah? You wanna marry me?" he says, a huge grin spreading across his face again  
"Well, duh! Of course I wanna marry you!" she says with a laugh moving to straddle his lap, placing her hands on both sides of his face and kissing him passionately.  
"Yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you" she whispers against his lips. They continue to kiss passionately until her pager goes off, letting her know that she's running late for surgery.  
"Shit, I've gotta go" she mumbles against his lips "but I promise you, tonight, lots of sex for you" she says climbing off of his lap  
"You sure you wanna do this?" Mark asks, watching her adjust her scrubs before putting on her scrub cap  
"That was probably the cheesiest marriage proposal" she says, moving in to kiss him one last time  
"But, it was the best marriage proposal I've ever gotten. It was perfect"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, it was perfect, totally us. Look, I don't need some fancy proposal with you on one knee, all I needed, was this" she tells him as her pager goes off once again.  
She rushes out of the office, with promises of hot dirty sex later that night. He remains in her office on her couch with a small smile on his face; it worked.


	5. I Think I Wanna Marry You Part II

**a/n: so this is part 2 of the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Everything, is a disaster. They had planned for an outdoor wedding; the weatherman said it was supposed to be a /beautiful/ day but, it's Seattle and of /course/ it rains. So, they have to find a new venue for the wedding. Unfortunately, everyone in the city seems to want to get married on the same day as her. However, throwing out the fact that your last name is Forbes can get you a room at the Archfield. The day gets even worse because there's a 20 car pile up on the interstate and both she and Mark get called in to work.

"It is my wedding day!" she yells at Richard Webber

"I'm supposed to be getting married in 12 hours!"

"I know; I'll try to have you out of her as soon as I can" he says to her.

She works long and hard and somehow, Richard has her out of the hospital in record breaking time. She soon finds herself at the Archfield in her hotel room getting ready. The dress is perfect, a custom made Isabel Marin gown; it's rather simple compared to her last wedding gown, Vera Wang complete with a veil and a long train. This gown is a simple, strapless dress, nothing special about it. She does her hair, nothing too fancy, she just puts a few curls in her hair to give it a little bit of body. She does her make up, also subtle. She's too nervous to do anything more for fear that she'll either burn herself with the curling iron or she'll poke her eye out with the mascara brush.

Soon enough it's almost time for everything to start. Guests are arriving, however, Naomi and Savvy haven't gotten there yet, her mother's refused to come to the wedding, Her father's mistress Donna showed up, even managing to bring her older brother John along, her father got asked to do a last minute lecture but he promised to be there but, the weather was much too bad so his flight got delayed. She had Richard on standby but he had to fill in for Bailey, who was a bridesmaid in the wedding so that meant Archer was her last resort. To Addison Forbes Montgomery, this was a sign that this wedding was not supposed to happen.

"I can't do it" Addison says pacing back and forth.  
It's the day of she and Mark's wedding. She's nervous, even more nervous than she was when she married Derek. With Derek it was more of a 'am I doing the right thing' type of nervous. With Mark, it's more of a 'Oh my God, what if I screw this up?' type thing.

"Addison,everyone is waiting, Mark is waiting" Callie tells her.  
"I just said that I can't do it! Not like this!" Addison yells.  
"Addison, Addison look at me. You love Mark Sloan. For some unforeseen reason, you love him and, you /want/ to marry him. You can do this" Bailey tells her  
"But, what if I screw this up, like I did with Derek?" Addison says as she /finally/ stops pacing.  
"Addie, you are /not/ going to mess this up" Callie tells her, just as Izzie Stevens walks knocks on the door.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but, these two ladies are looking for Addison" she says before stepping aside, revealing Savvy and Naomi.  
"Oh thank God!" Callie says  
"Sorry, sorry we're late. The plane was circling for some reason" Naomi says hugging Addison  
"It's Seattle. The city of torrential downpours. God Addie! Couldn't you and Mark have planned your wedding someplace, else? Like say New York?" Savvy says hugging her friend tightly.  
"You /know/ why we couldn't choose New York Sav. Derek wouldn't have agreed to go back there with us; and Mark wanted Derek to be his best man so…"  
"Now that is a relationship I will /never/ understand" Miranda Bailey says shaking her head  
"Mark and Derek fight all the time; it's just what they do. Addison's not the first girl of Derek's that Mark slept with" Naomi tells her.

Soon enough, it's time for everyone to get ready. The bridesmaids take their places, leaving Addison alone. She looks at herself in the mirror for a few moments. Soon, she would be Mrs. Mark Sloan. It's a day she's dreamed of for, quite sometime now. She wanted it, this moment back in New York when they were still a couple. Though he never formally asked, it was something they'd talked about a couple of times. Archer gently knocks on the door, sticking his head in.  
"Ready to go sis?" he asks  
"Yeah, I'm ready" she says looking at herself in the mirror one last time.  
This, is what she wants; to be married to the man of her dreams.  
And this time, Addison thinks as she walks down the isle to her soon to be husband, it's going to last, forever.

They stand in front of each other, grins on their faces, both their hearts beating fast as they repeat their vows  
"I Mark Everett Sloan, take you, Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, to be my wife; I promise to love you, respect you, to be faithful to you, in sickness and in health, til death do us part"  
"I Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, take you, Mark Everett Sloan, to be my husband; I promise to love you, respect you, to be faithful to you, in sickness and in health, til death do us part"

As the priest pronounces them as husband and wife, their friends clap as the two share a tender kiss.  
"I love you" Addison whispers  
"I love you too Red"

For them it's the start of forever.


	6. Trip To Paradise

**a/n: You could call this chapter a part 3 if you want...**

Madrid, Spain

It's beautiful here, in Madrid. It's everything they could've imagined it to be. They took a plane here right after the wedding reception. Sometimes, he still can't believe that they're married. Once they get off of the plane, it seems as if all of the men in Madrid want to stare at his wife. Of course they want to stare, Mark rationalizes, but it doesn't mean he actually /likes/ the thought of other men staring. So, he packs them up and moves them into a house, /away/ from the prying eyes of those vultures, more in particular, a 65 year old man who takes his compliment just a /little/ too far in Mark's eyes.

"We're getting a house" Mark growls as he shoves their things into the suitcases

"No, we aren't."She argues.  
"He's a nice guy. He's old. He's allowed to compliment me."She argues, with a pina colada in her hand. Taking a sip, she watches him throw their things into a suitcase.

"No. We're getting a house. Not staying at a hotel, for millions of guys to stare at my wife in a bikini. We'll find a house, in the middle of nowhere, where you can walk around naked.."He begins to talk, and she raises an eyebrow at that statement.

"Oh, really? What makes you think I /want/ to walk around naked in Spain, and be in the middle of nowhere?"She responds, smirking at her husband.

"Because you love me, and you'll do it anyway."He argues.

"Argument invalid, Mr. Sloan."She tells him.

"Shut up, Mrs. Sloan, and go along with me, here."He tells her, and she laughs, setting her drink down, before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Why is it so important, for us to leave this hotel, and go to a house in the middle of nowhere? We're near the beach, here."She asks him, looking up at him.

Addison of course thinks that the old man is harmless, but Mark does not and they eventually get a house, that's away from the beach.

"This is it."Mark states proudly, and she attempts to appear uninterested.

"I /guess/ it's a nice house."She mutters, and he frowns, pulling his wife to him. "It's an amazing house. It's huge, it's got a Jacuzzi, a pool, two kitchens, two –"Mark begins to describe the house to her.

"I know. I see. But once again, I point out that we're nowhere near the beach, and only because Mr. Insecure didn't want people staring at my boobs."She mutters, carrying her things up to their bedroom, as she continues speaking.

"C'mon Addie, it's a great house!"

"Yeah, an incredibly /big/ house"

"It's great, big, spacious-"

"Did I mention the fact that we are merely two people, and this house is big enough for at least seven?"

"C'mon Red, I like this place" Mark says to her

She still thinks the idea of them moving is rather stupid but, she doesn't say anything else about it.

* * *

The trip is going rather smooth, that is until Mark invites a few of their neighbors over for dinner one night.

"Why did you invite them, Mark? I thought the whole point of this vacation, was for us to relax, and be…well, us." Addison states as they walk through into the kitchen.

"It is."He states, as he follows her and places his hands on her waist, pulling her hips to him, before he gently begins to nibble on the skin of her neck, causing her to let out a moan of appreciation.

"Oh, Mark."She moans out, and he's satisfied, as he gently pulls her dress off, before laying her on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen, before climbing on top of her, kissing his way down her body, admiring it.

"We're going to get through this dinner, and you're going to put a smile on, for them. And then once they leave, I'm going to fuck you to the point where you won't even be able to stand or speak. Then we'll go to sleep." He tells her, and she lets out a purr of delight.

"I like that idea."She responds.

Dinner with George and Angie is great, they eat, they sip expensive wine and make small chat. Once their dinner guests are gone, Mark makes good on his word and fucks his wife senseless.

The rest of the trip is filled with craziness. Addison doesn't like the new house he picked out, despite it's numerous features. Plus, she's pissed that Mark's been spending time at the flea market talking to this old lady. Her name is Magdalena and she's 84 years old. She sees Mark and Addison walking through the flea market. She happened to stop Mark while Addison was nearby looking at some sunglasses.

"You have a beautiful wife" Magdalena said, her voice full of a Spanish accent

"Thank You" Mark replies kindly

"How long you two married?"

"We just got married"

"Beautiful!" the woman says in Spanish

"You want any children?"

"We do, but we only just got married 2 weeks ago"

"How you two meet?" Magdalena asks

"Well, we met-"

"Mark honey, are you ready to, oh, hi, I'm Addison" The redhead says interrupting Mark and Magdalena's conversation.

"Very nice to meet you Addi-son. I just tell your husband you two are a beautiful couple"

"Oh well, thank you" Addison says politely as she and Mark walk away.

There's something about the woman that makes the plastic surgeon go back to the flea market and talk to her, for several days, which pisses his wife off to no avail.

* * *

"Why the hell are you acting this way, Addison?!"He exclaims, running a hand through his hair as she simply stands there, hands on her hips.

"Why? Because you haven't been home all damn day. We were supposed to have breakfast together, and then go to the beach, and do some shopping, buy souvenirs, have dinner together. Hell, you promised we'd cook. That you'd teach me how to cook. You haven't been home all day. No. Try, the past three days. I've been sitting here, doing absolutely nothing but tan in the sun."

"I don't think tanning's really doing nothing."He says, trying to lighten the mood and she hits his arm.

"You're spending time with an old lady, doing what, may I ask?!" She yells angrily.

"Talking about you, and our marriage, and memories of you and me. She likes hearing it."He tells her.

"So let me get this straight. You bail on me, to discuss our personal life at a flea market, to an old lady, instead of spending time with your own wife? We could be creating /new/ memories and you're talking to an old lady?!" She yells even louder, before stomping away.

His attempts are futile, which lands him in the dog house with Addison for a while, but he learns a lot from talking to Magdalena.

"You know, my mother used to be a soothsayer" she tells him the day before he leaves to go home

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, she teach me how to read the palms" Magdalena says reaching for Mark's hand.

"Oh, you, you and your wife, gonna have beautiful children, and soon, /very/, /very/ soon" she tells him

"You think so? Because Addison's been pretty mad about me coming here to spend time with you" Mark says

"I am /very/, /very/ sure. Now you go, be with your wife. Buy her Valencia Rose, tell her you sorry and make love to her" Magdalena instructs Mark

"Are you sure-"

"Trust Magdalena, it work. Now go!"

* * *

Mark drives up to the Spanish villa he's been sharing with his wife and heads up stairs to find her angrily packing their things. He sighs heavily as he stands in the doorway, 1 dozen of long stemmed Valencia Roses and a nice piece of jewelry.

"Babe?" he says softly, causing the redhead to look up at him.

"Oh look, it's my husband, he's finally come home. What happened? Your little girlfriend have to go take a nap?" Addison says sarcastically

"Look Red, I'm sorry. I know this trip was supposed to be about us and, I'm sorry" he says walking across the room towards her, holding out the flowers and jewelry, which make Addison sigh.

"I love you" she mumbles into his shirt

"Love you too gorgeous" he says, reaching down and titling her head up to kiss her tenderly. The kiss soon grows heated, with Addison falling onto the bed, Mark on top of her as she pulls shirt over his head as he kisses down her neck.

"Oh my god" Addison pants, hours later as she and Mark lay curled next to each other naked underneath the sheets.

"Good huh?" Mark grins

"It's always amazing but this time? Wow. This was like, our birthdays, and our anniversary put together" Addison giggles as she snuggles closer to Mark, resting her head against his chest.

"I love you Mark" she says softly

"Love you too Red" Mark replies as he runs his hands through her crimson tresses. As he watches his beautiful wife fall asleep in his arms, he silently thanks Magdalena for her advice.

It worked.


	7. To Be or Not to Be

**a/n: yeah, things move pretty quickly in this story...**

Seattle-2 months later

He knows the signs. She knows the signs. Hell, she's an OBGYN, she /knows/ the signs of a pregnant woman. But for some reason, she refuses to see that /she's/ pregnant.  
"Addison, come on! You know the signs! You're late, you've been irritable, your boobs have been sore, I should know because you almost smacked the hell out of me the other night when I touched them during sex. You've been tired, sore, you've been eating all weird. Babe, you're pregnant" Mark says to her one morning as they get for work.  
"Mark, those signs could be anything" Addison sighs as she walks toward him for him to zip her skirt.  
"Admit it, the thought of you finally being pregnant is exciting to you" Mark says to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, strategically placing his hands on her stomach.  
"Think about it Red, there could be a baby growing in there" Mark says pressing a kiss to her neck as she stares at their reflections in the mirror  
"Mark, let's not get ahead of ourselves here" Addison sighs  
"Admit it, you like the thought" Mark says pressing a kiss to her cheek before letting her

go as he returns to getting ready for work.

3 Days Later  
Now, she's worried. Her period is now 2 weeks late. She /knows/ that the only logical explanation for this would be that she's pregnant. But she isn't ready to concede to the idea, not yet anyways. Although as enticing as the idea's been since the minute her period was late, she's just not ready to face it yet. Although she knows, or rather, /thinks/ that Mark could, or would be an excellent father, she has her doubts, about herself. It takes several days of convincing but, she goes to the store and buys a few, 3, pregnancy tests. When Mark comes home that day, he finds Addison upstairs in the bathroom, leaned over the counter, staring at the pregnancy tests.  
"Uh, Addison?"  
"Shut up Mark, I'm not pregnant" Addison says, still staring at the unopened tests  
"O-kay, but, if you're not then /why/ do you have three unopened-"  
"Shut up. They're precautionary measures" Addison says, pacing the room.  
"Addison-"

"No! I am /not/ pregnant. Get that thought out of your mind Mark" Addison says holding up a finger as she continues to pace.  
"Just take the tests babe. What's the worst that could happen? Either you're pregnant or you're not" Mark says  
"I…I"  
"Just take one of the tests Addison. What's the worst that could happen?" Mark asks, leaning against the door frame. This question makes Addison stop pacing and face her husband.  
"What if I'm not ready? What if we're not ready?" she whispers  
Mark sighs heavily. "Babe, come here" he says holding his arms out for Addison to walk into them "No matter what happens, we're gonna be okay" he tells her  
"Why are you so perfect?" Addison mumbles into his shirt

"You love me for being perfect" Mark says, making Addison smack him on the chest  
"Go, take the tests" Mark urges.  
The wait seems to be killing them. Mark remains in his position near the doorway while Addison continues pacing.  
"Red, you're gonna burn a hole in the carpet if you keep pacing like that" Mark says, making the redhead glare at him, just as the timer dings. Both of them freeze at the dining of the timer. Mark and Addison stare at each other, then at the pregnancy tests. Neither of them move for a few moments. Finally, Addison moves towards the sink where the pregnancy tests lie.  
"Addison?" Mark says tentatively  
"Mark, look" Addison whispers, motioning for her husband to come towards her.  
When he walks towards the counter, all 3 pregnancy tests read positive.  
"So, we're you're-"

"Yeah Mark, I'm pregnant" Addison whispers tearfully before jumping into her husband's arms.

"Wow, we're pregnant" Mark says in wonder setting his wife onto the ground and pressing a hand to her stomach.  
"That's our baby in there" Addison whispers  
"Yeah, that's our baby" Mark says  
"I love you Mark"  
"Love you too Red"


	8. Pregnancy Blues Part I

Sometimes, he /still/ can't believe it's finally happened. They're going to have a baby. It's a thrilling and yet oh so terrifying feeling for him. It's what they've wanted for /years/ but, what if he's not ready? Honestly, he's /never/ even held a baby, well, except for his peds rotation. On his own though? Mark Sloan's not exactly the "baby holding" type of guy. Addison though? She has faith that he's going to be an excellent father. She tells him that all of the time. He doesn't tell her that he's not sure about it though, he just lets her believe he will be, while silently praying that he lives up to her standards, because he'd /hate/ to disappoint her.

The first time he sees his kid, it's totally random. It's a Wednesday, a totally random, day. The ER is hectic, full of people in the city who can't seem to /not/ fuck up some part of their body that doesn't need Mark Sloan's attention. Within the last two hours alone, he's had 4 burn victims, a teenager with a broken jaw, a kid with facial lacerations and don't /even/ get him started on his breast augmentation consults he's had at the practice. He's tired and he wants to go home. Just as he rounding the corner to find an on call room to crash in before his next surgery, a set of hands grab him, dragging him into an empty exam room. He's confused at first, but then the soft voice lets him know who it .

"Give me your hand Mark" she says in a softer tone, a tone she rarely uses at the hospital.

Her soft tone is only used for Mark or very close friends. It's seldom that you see the redhead being, nice to people at Seattle Grace, especially, the interns. /They/, feel the wrath of Satan constantly.

When she asks for his hand, he's a bit bewildered, which makes his wife laugh as she reaches for something with her free hand.

"What the hell is this?" Mark questions, looking down at what she's put in his hand.

"Squirt some on my stomach, right, here" she says pointing to an area on her stomach. Still completely confused, Mark squirts the gel onto her stomach.

"Here, put this where the gel is" Addison says handing him a wand as he does what he's told. He's confused at what he's looking at so he squints.

"What is that?" he asks tilting his head to the side

"It's our baby" Addison says pointing to the screen. He's amazed. That tiny little, blog, is a baby.

"Did I just-"

"Your first ultrasound on our baby. Our little peanut" Addison tells him with a nod before leaning in to kiss him.

He thinks it's amazing, but he won't admit that to Addison though

"I still think that plastics is better than your world of pink and squishy" he says, causing his wife to roll her eyes.

"Shut up Mark" she mumbles

"Can we print that out?" Mark asks as Addison prints out 2 copies and hands him one.

"Wow. It kind of looks like a blob though" Mark says examining the ultrasound picture

"Did you just, call our baby a /blob/?" Addison asks, raising an eyebrow at him

"It kind of does" Mark says

"Can you just, shut up and kiss me?" Addison whispers as Mark flashes her his trademark McSteamy grin.

"Gladly" he mutters before leaning in to kiss her, placing a hand on her stomach, instantly feeling something sticky on his hand

"What the hell is this goo?" Mark asks

"It's gel from the ultrasound" Addison tells him

"You mean like hair gel" Mark says, causing his wife to chuckles a bit

"No not like hair gel" Addison says with the roll of an eyes as she thought about just how clueless about her specialty

"You don't have any respect for my specialty, do you"

Completely ignoring Addison's question, Mark proceeds with wiping the gel off of his hands and on her stomach

"I have complete respect for you and the vagina squad" Mark mutters, which earns him a smack from Addison

"Ow! Okay, seriously Addison!" He says before pulling her close to him

"Vagina squad or not, I love you either way" Mark tells her, pulling her in for a passionate kiss before muttering about how much more better plastics was than Obstetrics and Neonatal, causing Addison to grab the first of his shirt.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, alright already, vagina squad rules" Mark mutters just as Addison smirked triumphantly

"In your dreams" Mark says, earning a smack against the head

"Jeez, pregnant women are mean" Mark says with a bit of a pout that melts Addison, causing her to rest her head against his chest

"And you're adorable" Addison whispers to him.


	9. Pregnancy Blues Part II

She's breathtaking. Absolutely positively, breathtaking. He's in love with her. He can't imagine himself without her. He never thought he'd be /that/ guy. All lovey dovey with his wife. No, not Mark Sloan. No, not the once upon a time, self proclaimed 'manwhore of all manwhores'. If his former self from his high school, college, and med school days could see the present him, he'd hate himself. This Mark, the new Mark is different. He's much more caring. He has a wife. Yes, Mark Sloan, is married. He's been married for a few months to an amazingly beautiful woman. He's in love with her. Recently, she's given him the greatest gift any woman could give her husband, she's pregnant. She's only a few weeks along into the pregnancy when they get the shock of their lives.

Walking into the posh clinic on the high class side of Seattle, they sit and wait to be called; Mark's hand is on her stomach most of the time, making her blush and causing a few stares and jealous glares from a few of the other expectant moms in the waiting room.

"Mark, stop that" Addison says quietly, removing his hand from her stomach.

"Stop what?" he mutters

"Your hand, move it"

"Why?"

"You're making people stare" Addison says simply, grabbing a medical journal from a nearby end table.

"So?"

"Mark" she pointedly, staring at him, her glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose just as her name is called.

They walk towards the back where Addison is weighed, her blood pressure is checked before a nurse leads them into an exam room. Addison sits on the exam table as Mark curiously stares at all of the charts on the wall.

"Does it /really/ happen like that?" he asks, making his wife chuckle

"You'll find out in 7 and a half months from now" she tells him as her doctor, Dr. Jim Parsons comes into the room.

"Hello Addison" the older white gentleman says shaking the redhead's hand

"Dr. Parsons" Addison says politely as Dr. Parsons greets Mark, shaking his hand

"Mr. Sloan"

"Doc"

"Alrighty then, let's get a look at your baby" Dr. Parsons says as he moves towards the ultrasound machine. Addison lifts her shirt, jumping slightly as the gel is squirted onto her stomach. Dr. Parsons moves the wand over her stomach, stopping suddenly, causing Mark to become alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Mark asks as Dr. Parsons turns the screen so that Addison can see what he sees. The sight on the screen causes the redhead's eyes to widen before her head drops back against the exam table.

"Oh my god" Addison groans

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on, because I don't speak baby doctor; what's wrong with our baby?" Mark asks

"Babies" Addison says hoarsely

"What?" Mark asks

"You said 'what's wrong with our baby'; Mark, there isn't just one baby" Addison says, causing the color to drain from her husband's face as his eyes widen in fear.

"You mean-"

"Two" Addison says holding up two fingers for emphasis

"You mean" Mark says swallowing roughly "That we're having-"

"Twins Mark; you got me pregnant with twins" Addison says sigh a sigh, bringing her pointer finger and thumb to rub at her temple as she closes her eyes and begins to breathe deeply as Mark simply sits there in shock.

That wasn't what they'd been expecting to hear.

They're little family was multiplying, by two.


	10. Pregnancy Blues Part III

It's a pretty leisure day today.

Or so he thinks.

"I hate you!" Addison says, slamming the door to their bedroom open, causing Mark to look up at her, slightly shocked.

And…the day's ruined he thinks to himself.

It's Saturday.

Surprisingly they /both/ have the day off. Mark's lounging on the bed reading the latest issue of Sports Illustrated when his wife suddenly barges in.

He doesn't know whether or not to respond cautiously or as his usual self.

Fuck it, he thinks to himself.

"For my existence?" Mark says teasingly to her.

He regrets not going with the cautious answer the minute Addison walks over and smacks his , the rant starts.

"I can't fit into my damn clothes! How the hell can I go to work, when none of my clothes fit! My skirts don't fit, my blouses won't fit anymore because my breasts are too big-"

And /this/ is where he stops her.

"I'm not objecting to your breasts being too big"

And of course she doesn't take that too well.

"That's not funny Mark!" She yells, throwing a skirt at him, before she stormed into their enormous closet, grabbing clothes and throwing them at around the room, giving the maid some extra work.

And, /then/ the tears start.

"I am fat, and horny and I am a cow!" she cries

.Damn those tears. He /hates/ the tears.

He's a sucker for tears.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, you're not a fat Red" He says walking into the closet trying to pull more clothes off of the shelves.

"I am. I'm fat" and by this point, she's sobbing and he's pulling her close him

Damn those tears.

"You are gorgeous, and no matter how...pregnant you get,you will always be attractive to me." He whispers before questioningly saying "I love you?"

She sniffles, leaning against him.

"I don't have any clothes left!"

And…there's the whining.

He can't /stand/ the whining.

"I hate to say this, but, you should've gone shopping for maternity clothes earlier" he says to her.

"But I didn't need them, then!" she whines, again.

"But you need them now" He argues

"But I didn't want or need them, then!" She argues

The end result? Mark ends up buying Addison maternity clothes.

His American Express credit card feels the pain the following month.


	11. Pregnancy Blues Part IV

It's called, nesting. He absolutely /hates/ the nesting period. Addison, is /not/ a woman who cleans. Her motto? "That's why God invited cleaning ladies" He loves his wife, but /Addison/, is /not/ domestic. She's not one of those June Cleaver 'Leave It to Beaver' kind of wives. She's…more like a trophy wife, a very /hot/ a very intelligent, sassy, badass surgeon trophy. She's skilled, just, not domestically. So imagine his surprise when he comes home to find his wife, looking extremely sexy in a sexy lacy bra, the Pink one he likes, from Victoria's Secret. Of /course/ she's wearing the matching panties, which are covered by a pair of Gray sweatpants. What takes him by surprise is that his wife…is /cleaning/. Mark Sloan has to stop. It's clean, /very/ clean, almost like OCD clean. He sniffs, it's /very/ clean. Like, the hospital kind of clean, but with more of a floral fresh type of scent.

He walks around and takes everything in. Addison? Cleaning? That can't be right. Maybe the maid cleaned it all, because /yes/ they have a maid who comes in 3 times a week and cleans for them. Magdalena, who coincidentally has the same name as the old lady from Madrid, is a /very/ well paid maid. He walks further into the house and finds his wife, his pregnant wife cleaning the downstairs.

"Uh Addison?" Mark says standing in the doorway of the bathroom

"Oh, hi Mark" She smiles up at him before walking over to him, pressing a kiss to lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands immediately go for her waist; it's a natural reaction for them.

"Hey gorgeous. Mind me asking, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning" Addison says simply"Since when do you clean?" Mark says with a laugh

"I clean sometimes, Mark"

Mark simply stares blankly at her, as if to say 'I know you don't expect me to buy that'

She sighs, "Okay /fine/. I don't clean but, the baby book calls this the 'nesting period'" Addison tells him before pressing another kiss to his lips before she goes back to 'nesting'.

About an hour later, just as he's settled into a comfortable sleep, because he's /exhausted/ from work. Plus, Addison was up half the night with morning sickness. Just as he fell asleep around three, but was paged for an emergency at the hospital. He's sleeping comfortable when…Addison walks into the master bedroom.

"Mark, get off of the bed, I have to vacuum it" she tells him, dragging the vacuum cleaner into their room. He's annoyed, /very/ annoyed.

He lifts his head, long enough to mutter"No", giving her a scowl before collapsing back into the pillow, rolling onto his stomach with /no/ intentions of moving.

This frustrates his 3 month pregnant wife, /very/ much.

"Move!" she cries outBut Mark, he's not moving anytime soon.

"No. I'm sleeping. Come back later" he mutters, his eyes still closed.

This, it doesn't go over well with the redhead, who's standing there with a scowl and her hands on her hips. Taking measures into her own hands, she crawls onto the bed, climbing onto her husband's back,

"Move, /now/!"

This annoys the plastic surgeon who turns his head to face her.

"How the hell do you expect me to move if you're sitting on my back?" he complains, only to be smacked on the back by 's lucky he loves her and that she's carrying his kid, he thinks to himself.

"Get up lazy bones" Addison whines.

Mark refuses to get up.

He's tired and exhausted and he just wants a tiny little nap before some other idiot ends up screwing up some part of their body that requires his awesome medical talents.

Leaning in, resting her breasts on his back, she uses a voice she /knows/ he can't resist.

"Mark, please get up?"He groans into the pillow.

He's such a sucker for her cuteness.

He sighs heavily.

"Alright fine, I'm getting up" he mutters, but she doesn't move.

"Addison, if you want me to get up, you're gonna have to move you know"

"…but what if I don't want you to move?" Addison questions

"Oh you have got to be…why wouldn't you want me to move Addison?" Mark asks, rolling over onto his front so that he's looking into her eyes.

"Maybe because now, I want to have sex with you" she says softly, leaning in to kiss him as his hands move to her hips, naturally of 's glad he stood his ground, because now, he's about to get laid.

He'll be tired when he gets paged for an emergency burn victim but, he can crash in an on call room at the hospital in between shifts.

"Aren't you glad I didn't move?" he mutters against his wife's lips as he rolls them over so that's he's now on top of her.

"No, I'm not" she says folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh? Well, guess I'll have to make it up to you then" Mark says, tucking a piece of stay hair behind her ear as he leans in and kisses her neck, allowing the kisses to move further down her body until his hands are in the waistband of her sweats tugging them down along with her panties in one swift motion.

"Wow! Oh my God" Addison pants as she lies in bed next to Mark, one leg hooked across his hip.

"Still regret me not moving when you asked me to?" he asks with a smirk

Addison's still a bit out of breath from the amazing sex they've just had. She sits up, propping herself up on her elbow long enough to smack him on the chest.

"Shut up"

Oh yeah, she's /totally/ glad he didn't move when she asked him to.


End file.
